


Night Changes

by EmHunter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, They're saps in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, do not copy to another site, they have a smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/pseuds/EmHunter
Summary: Slow dancing in their living room. That's it. Fluff feast, rating is for language.10 years after '10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater', Yuuri asks Victor to dance.A glance into their future.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 32
Kudos: 103





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> So today I looked into my crystal ball and I saw... this. This came out of the blue. I have no idea how or why, and I definitely did not see myself posting anything today after the actual 10 Things one-shot I had planned for today did not work out due to real life wanting things from me all the time. (That one-shot is still happening, fear not, just not today. I want to give it the time and dedication they and you deserve.) 
> 
> I blame Bunny. This is what happens when you mention Victuuri slow dancing to me, and then this song. Thank you so much, Bun! ❤️
> 
> This is also for Solnyshko_UK, who so bravely bears all the snippets I torment her with, and for SomePerson, who is in love with '10 Things' Victor. 
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone. And happy birthday to Victor, I guess.

After a long and emotional Christmas Day, Yuuri held out his hand to his husband and asked him to dance.

Victor cocked his head against one shoulder and looked up at him, still sipping from his glass of wine.

On the table between them, the toy ballet studio still stood, the music silent now, the light off, the little bunny ballerina asleep under a blanket that had been found for her in one of the dollhouses. _Their_ music came from the TV, one of those music channels that play dreamy, romantic videos all night.

“Come dance with me like a Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, and it was half teasing, half heartache.

Victor only chuckled very lightly when he put away his wine glass and took his husband’s hand.

What had been a loving joke in their house until this day had been filled with meaning hours before, when a box of memories had been accidentally opened along with a Christmas present and they all sprang out, happiest, and sweet, and tragic, and hopeful, and healing, and euphoric. It would take more days, more nights, for it to fully sink in, that ‘ _to dance like a Nikiforov_ ’ would never again be mere teasing in this house.

The song playing on TV was old, the words nothing special, fitting like a favourite sweater one threw on for comfort. Where his face was nuzzling Victor’s temple and the bangs that fell into his face, Yuuri knew Victor could not see the frown that had his forehead in lines just now. He had craved this all day, this touching Victor in a way that went above and beyond the squeezing of his hand or a hand placed on his arm or shoulder for comfort. Yuuri had craved holding him like _this_ , like an excuse for dancing when they barely moved at all. The ache was there, again, or still, and would not be completely silenced. A part of Yuuri would always ache for the little boy who had lost his parents.

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor as close as he possibly could, every brush of his hand through Victor’s hair or across Victor’s back the fervent wish to take away one of those nights that a little boy felt lost and lonely, struck by a grief he could not possibly understand. Every night that this little boy turned in his bed so that he could see the strip of light from a door left ajar that told him he was not as alone as fate had left him.

Victor felt it. Yuuri knew. They were attuned to one another. Grown together. Victor held Yuuri tightly around the waist, comforting the both of them because Yuuri could not make the past undone and Victor would not want him to. Victor’s mouth found Yuuri’s ear, lips brushing the very pink, very hot lobe of Yuuri’s ear. He spoke quietly, words meant only for this very ear and no other ever. Reminding Yuuri that it was okay. The memories coming up today were more painful from the outside than they were for Victor himself. Victor was very happy. He had grown up, found life and love. Success. Fulfilment.

“And _you_.” Victor kissed the curve of Yuuri’s neck where his face had come home.

The music changed, to another old song. It brought forth soft laughter and memories. Victor felt it like the cure to an ailment, hearing Yuuri’s laughter. It also brought forth a rising heat between their bodies.

“Ten years, my darling…” Victor said it like the wonder it was that it hadn’t been only yesterday. The night that song had played in a bedroom at the other end of the city, in another life.

He pushed one of his knees further between Yuuri’s legs, moving him into the music, into the fire. Hands became bolder. Fingertips skimmed across stretches of skin they knew they left burning, touches innocent enough if they hadn’t planted tiny seeds of pleasure under their skin that they knew they could make burst into flame and passion that could burn down the house. Victor ran one hand over the curve of Yuuri’s arse like a promise. Copped a good feel and smirked against the corner of Yuuri’s mouth. A low gasp escaped Yuuri’s lips. Then Yuuri reciprocated. He danced with his legs moving against his husband’s, with the roll of his hips where they were touching so close that a sheet of paper would not have fit between them. Yuuri danced with his hands roaming over Victor’s body and with his mouth kissing every inch of warm, pale throat he could reach until Victor uttered a quiet moan. Only then did Yuuri pull him even closer against his body with both hands on Victor’s arse. Another moan, and Yuuri’s quiet laughter.

For a moment they stood and kissed, smiling, nuzzling. They saw the reflections of countless Christmas lights and each other in their eyes.

A new song came on, not quite that old, a little faster than they were moving. Melting into each other’s arms again like they were one person. Victor closed his eyes and breathed Yuuri in. Their clothes and hair smelt of sukiyaki, of the warm, cosy aroma of home-cooked food and laughter, of a birthday celebration with the people who meant the most in all the world.

_We're only gettin' older, baby, and I've been thinkin' about it lately…_

They had so many nights to call their own. All different. All theirs. Yuuri thought of them like he lived inside his head and heart, Victor could hear it in the way Yuuri sighed beside his ear. They had nights of home-cooked food and friends’ laughter, of romantic movies that made them lose their hearts to each other somewhere in between. They had the nights of lying awake yearning for each other, not allowed, not daring.

_Does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes?_

They had the first night. The night that Victor was talking about when he said, “I loved you so much already, that very first time. That first night we spent together.”

They had a short wedding night of aching feet and rumpled shirts and loose ties, the night when they lay in the soft light of a hundred candles looking at the rings on their entwined hands. Whispering very personal vows to each other that they had not dared to speak in the registry office because they were too private even for their families and closest friends.

They had the nights when they got no sleep because they fucked each other silly. They had nights when they moved so slow that it was maddening and every breath was a shaky gasp and every word was their name on the other’s lips. They had other nights, when they were nothing but greedy need and desperate wanting, when they drove each other out of their minds and explored the wild, the filthy, the intimate, the nights they knew they would never have known if they didn’t know each other.

They had tonight, when a whole day of cherishing and celebrating Victor’s presence in his life was not enough and Yuuri would take him to bed and cherish him more. Tonight Yuuri would give him everything Victor wanted and loved the most, and Victor had known it since they woke up in the morning. He had known it since the first time they spent his birthday together. But right now, slow dancing in their cosy living room like a promise, it still took his breath away and made him a little weak in the knees.

Yuuri knew. Yuuri, who would do anything to stop Victor from feeling sad, come hell or high water. Who pulled him just a little bit closer now and ran one hand in small circles over Victor’s back as he moved them slowly to the music.

_Everything that you've ever dreamed of…_

They had so many nights in their collection of precious memory stones.

They had the nights when a screaming or teething baby kept them up. The quiet nights when they sat on the floor by their daughter’s bed, shoulder to shoulder, watching her sleep, listening to her even breathing. Those nights when the mere fact that she existed and was theirs made their hands move blindly across the carpet until they found each other’s and wound their fingers so tightly around each other’s that it hurt.

They had the nights when a sick toddler slept in their bed and snored so loud from stuffed sinuses that they were kept awake and couldn’t believe that a small person could make so much noise. They had the night terrors when they both tried to still the trembling and the fears that were much too big for such a small person. Luckily they only had very few of those.

Just very recently they had the nights they all slept in one bed together, a family holiday in Japan. The nights they talked and cuddled until they fell asleep.

They clung to those nights fiercely. They knew they would stop one day.

They would have sleepless nights again for all these reasons, and then for new reasons too.

Nights when worried fathers lay awake until they heard the door and the tiptoeing footsteps of a teenager creeping back inside after a night out, hopefully not later than the time they had given.

“You know that she’s watching us from upstairs on the landing, don’t you?” Victor murmured close to Yuuri’s ear.

“Mhmm. She’s been standing there since the first verse.” The smile in Yuuri’s voice was audible.

_But there's nothing to be afraid of - even when the night changes it will never change, baby…_

Yuuri spun Victor out with one expert turn of his arm but even this brief moment of separation felt too long, and when he pulled him back against his body their arms locked around the other instantly, finding their places like the tabs and blanks of their own jigsaw puzzle. They still fit, now more tightly than ever, slightly worn with time, a little weathered around the edges, but still made for each other.

They wound down with the song, a dance turning into a hug in slow, slow movements. Hands caressing where they touched, gazes burning into each other every rare moment they moved their heads to actually look at each other. Always when they danced, they made love. Made love with their eyes, and their smiles, and their motions. Love that spun between and around them, and grew until it filled their house all the way under the roof.

Love that wrapped itself like a soft, warm blanket around the small shoulders of the little girl who had woken up after just a few hours of sleep and gone to look for her papas. She had found them slow dancing beside the Christmas tree, right next to her new ballet studio with the little bunny ballerina that Opa Yakov and Oma Lilia had given her for Christmas. She would name the bunny after the grandmother she had learned about today. A grandmother who had been a ballerina, too. Who had looked like a princess. Who had looked like her Papa, and had been in his life for such a short time only.

They were still dancing, turning in slow, slow circles, holding each other so tight. Spinning love.

Love that was in the small hands that closed around the wooden bars of the landing and the big smile on the sleepy face. Love that was too big for the little mind to grasp. One day she would be big enough to understand. Until then, she would be at home and grow up in this feeling the sight of the two men slow dancing downstairs in the Christmas lights gave her. A warm, fizzy happiness like when she ate salami and when she saw her papas smile.

_It will never change, baby… It will never change me and you._

After a long and emotional birthday, Victor buried his face against his husband’s neck and felt Yuuri’s heart beat just for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Song quotes and title are from 'Night Changes' by One Direction.


End file.
